Protocolo
by Genesis Walker
Summary: Erwin Smith termina siendo lo que al final temió ser, por culpa de un chiquillo y la insistencia del Rey de las murallas, con el tiempo se acostumbra a ese vida pero ¿todo irá bien como le prometió el Rey? ¿Eren seguirá sobre su manto protector mientras crezca? ¿Podrá cumplirse el compromiso? …¿se cumplirá el protocolo?. ErwinxEren ...(Shota) y algo de LevixEren.
1. Chapter 1

** Los personajes de snk no me pertenecen ya quisiera yo :3 nueva historia :DD (?) **

* * *

><p>Las detestaba, ¿el qué? , las malditas fiestas que hacían en honor a los reyes y toda esa maldita gente rica que asistía a esas fiestas, alardeando de todas las riquezas que poseían, eh de aclarar que él también tenía <em>dinero <em>ok , el no pero sus padres si , su familia empezó desde abajo apenas con un pequeña porción de ganado y pequeños cultivos de arroz , frutas y algunos vegetales y tal vez por eso se habían **_"ganado"_** el honor de asistir a esas ridículas fiestas que la corona hacía , tal vez si no tuvieran dinero , ni siquiera le fueran dejado poner pie en el castillo.

Con esfuerzo se habían ganado el puesto, aunque a él no le importaba mucho el asistir a esas fiestas, pero era obligado por su padre ya que el primer objetivo estaba cumplido: **_tenían dinero hasta para limpiarse el culo._**

Pero su padre, por desgracia nació muy hambriento de poder y quería obtener un título de nobleza acosta suya, Ernesto es decir su padre quería que él se casara con una mujer de la nobleza para obtener un título a causa del matrimonio ¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Duque, Marques, conde, vizconde o barón? , barón suena atractivo y no sería un título que escandalizaría tanto, el aún era joven para casarse apenas tenía dieciochos años él quería seguir viviendo su vida tranquila y preocuparse tal vez del matrimonio a los veintiocho años.

A que sonaría bien, Erwin Smith conde de Rose…o de Shina...O de María, pero sería muy ajetreado tener ese tipo de títulos, ¿Por qué?, Por culpa de la etiqueta, modales, protocolo, y el miedo a equivocarte de cubierto mientras comes y quedes como estúpido frente a todos.

¿Para qué tantos cubiertos? , la cuchara para la sopa , para el arroz , para el postre , el tenedor de las ensaladas y de la carnes , las copa del vino y del agua _y __**bla bla bla bla**_ , es algo demasiado estresante de cosa , sabia comer con cuchara , tenedor y cuchillo , ¿Acaso la nobleza no podía conformarse con esos tres utensilios en vez de usar millones para una pequeña cena?.

El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada del castillo, mientras un sirviente de este les daba la bienvenida, informándoles en donde era la fiesta, era una fiesta de etiqueta, así que la hipocresía en la fiesta seria grande, y las estupideces y los chistes malos flotarían en el ambiente.

La fiesta era en honor al compromiso de la princesa Crysta Reiss con Armin Arlet un pequeñín hijo de uno de los tantos condes que tenía maría, el pequeñín ya tenía su futuro asegurado como Rey de las murallas (Shina, Rose, María), pero su pregunta era ¿para qué mierda los comprometían tan pequeños? , Arlet apenas tenía siete años y la princesa Crysta seis – sonrió con burla - ¿desde ya tendrían un vida estresante que se iría en cumplir protocolos, citas reales, y más de cuatro horas en clase sobre la etiqueta?

**_Pobres en verdad._**

Aunque en realidad la pequeña Crysta no tendría que tener el título de**_ princesa_** , no tendría que haber una , sino un **_príncipe _**, un niño de apenas ocho años llamado Eren Jaeger , los Jaeger eran los verdaderos dueños de la corona , pero aunque sonara ridículo los Jaeger " se cansaron de dirigir" y le dieron paso a los Reiss que eran la segunda línea sucesora de la corona , los Reiss antes tenían en título de duques , aquí la actual princesa , tendría que ser duquesa , ¿a que no es gracioso que una familia se canse de gobernar? , aunque "dejar de gobernar" no lo habían dejado, los Jaeger todavía seguían pendientes de todo lo relacionado con el reino y todos sus movimientos, los Reiss eran algo así como **_"reyes falsos"_** para que los habitantes de las murallas no entraran en pánico por no tener uno, así que los Jaeger tomaron el título de duques y decidieron por fin darle la oportunidad a la otra línea sucesora,**_ tan generosos._**

Condes habían muchos, barones miles, Marqueses millones y Vizcondes algunos, pero los únicos duques que habían entre las murallas eran los Jaeger.

He de aclarar que detestaría pertenecer a la familia Jaeger, no es que los Jaeger fueran una mala familia en realidad eran los seres más amables que había conocido en toda su existencia, lo malo era eso…el reino, prácticamente ellos eran los que manejaban a toda la nobleza de las murallas, algo que sería muy estresante, el de cosa podía mandar a callar a unos de los hijos de la sirvienta de su casa. Gracias a Dios, no había ninguna mujer joven entre los Jaeger, y la que estaba, estaba casada, y era Carla Jaeger esposa de Grisha Jaeger y fruto de ese matrimonio había resultado el antes mencionado Eren Jaeger.

Eren, era un niño que al parecer igual que el detestaba las fiestas, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el chiquillo ya que siempre estaba tras las faldas de su madre jalándolas repitiendo la misma frase "ya me quiero ir" sin haber tenido ni siquiera cinco minutos de haber estado ahí.

Mientras caminaba por el corredor observo cada uno de los cuadros de los antiguos reyes de las murallas, por la mayoría todos eran Jaeger, pero desde hace unos cincuenta años los Jaeger decidieron darle paso a los Reiss así desde ese entonces solo ha habido dos reyes Reiss, y ahora los futuros rey y reina serian Armin Arlet y Crysta Reiss.

**_"Gracias por asistir a la fiesta de compromiso"_**

La pequeña princesa estaba en la entrada del gran salón junto con su prometido, saludando a cada uno de los que entraban al gran salón en donde se realizaba la fiesta, por un momento sintió algo de pesar por ellos dos, y estaban atados desde pequeños sin derecho a enamorarse de la persona que quisieran.

Con una pequeña reverencia y un amable sonrisa entro al salón junto con su padre y madre, mientras miraba a todas las personas que se encontraban en el gran salón, diviso al pequeño de los Jaeger al lado de la mesa donde se encontraba la comida en compañía de su institutriz, Petra Ral , la mujer se miraba algo nerviosa por el pequeño alboroto que estaba haciendo el niño en aquel lugar , petra no parecía una mala mujer para casarse , era tranquila , graciosa y muy amable , muchas veces la había visto en la calle con las grandes bolsas del mercado para la familia Jaeger , muchas veces la ayudo amablemente a cargarlas ya que tenía que ser un**_ caballero _** ya según su educación tenía que ayudar a una damisela en apuros , y aunque no le atraía de esa forma para esposa , por ahora , ella era una de las candidatas para quitarse a su padre de encima sobre el matrimonio , aunque petra no tenía títulos , lo único que ella era institutriz.

Sabía que su padre se decepcionaría aunque petra estaba cerca de la realeza, los Jaeger así que con eso tendría que conformarse, algunas veces intento cortejarla pero no servía de mucho al parecer la mujer no le interesaba por ahora el matrimonio ya que era la encargada del Joven Eren y no podía tener "distracciones", desde su lugar, observo como la mujer estaba algo apurada tratando de calmar la actitud rebelde el pequeño Jaeger así que decidió ayudarla.

¿Algo apurada? – Le pregunto el con voz suave mientras le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa-

Un poco – Respondió ella agachada tratando de acomodar las ropas del infante castaño - ¿Por favor Joven Eren podría quedarse quieto? – Dijo petra dirigiendo con tranquilidad al Jaeger.-

Odio estas fiestas ¿no puedo irme a casa? – Chillo el niño limpiando su cara llena de dulce – aquí nada es divertido.

Sé que no te diviertes pero es el compromiso de tu prima Crysta ¿no estas feliz por ella? – Le pregunto la institutriz al pequeño.- cuando esté más grande se casara con Armin.

¿Y a mí que importa si se van a casar? no soy yo son ellos ¿podemos irnos a casa? – Protesto el niño tratando de aparte de petra.-

Yo también odio estas fiestas.- Dijo el llamando la atención del niño.- son tan aburridas.

Los ojos del joven Jaeger brillaron al encontrar a alguien que opinaba lo mismo que el.- ¡Cierto! – Chillo el pequeño de alegría.- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto.-

Erwin Smith ¿y tú?- aunque él sabía que era estúpido preguntarle al chiquillo eso.-

Mi nombre es Eren.- el pequeño le brindo una sonrisa juntos con sus brillantes ojos.- un gusto –

Igual mente Eren.- también le devolvió la sonrisa.- yo solo vengo por la comida – le dijo en un pequeño susurro.- es realmente buena.

El pequeño soltó una pequeña carcajada.- Pero luego terminas con dolor de barriga.

Me ah pasado.- confeso algo avergonzado.- pero el dolor vale la pena, al final del día.

El niño se acercó a Eren tomando su mano.- la mesa del otro lado está llena de dulces, ¿me acompañas?-

Erwin le sonrió.- ¿pero no se supone que querías irte? – le pregunto con la ceja enarcada.-

Si pero.- Eren comenzó a jalar de su mano para guiarlo al otro lado del salón en donde se encontraba la mesa.- eres más divertido que petra y me regañaran si hago berrinches.-

¿No soy divertida? – Repitió petra sorprendida de las palabras del pequeño.-

No lo eres.- Respondió el pequeño con sinceridad.- comemos pastel Erwin-san y luego caramelos y tomas jugo y luego bailamos.-

¿Bailar? .- repitió el rubio .- ¿no sería mujer que bailaras con petra?

No.- Eren dijo decididamente.- quiero bailar conmigo, además petra tropieza cuando baila.

¡Eren!.- Chillo la mujer avergonzada.- es mejor que deje de comer dulces ¿Por qué no vamos a saludar a Crysta y Armin?

Ya los salude al entrar.- Eren tomo dos pedazos de pastel de la mesa.- ¿quiere Erwin-san?

Erwin tomo el pedazo de pastel.- Gracias ¿Por qué no los quieres saludar? – le pregunto.-

Crysta se pondría fastidiosa preguntándome: **_¿quieres agua? ¿Tienes sed? ¿Estás cansado? ¿Tienes calor?_** –Dijo el pequeño repitiendo las palabras de su prima.- se preocupa por mí en vez de preocuparse por ella y su enorme vestido.

Erwin entre abrió sus ojos de sorpresa.- ¿desde pequeños enseñaban a los Reiss que los Jaeger eran más importante que ellos? –pensó el.- Vale, esto es cansón ¿bailamos entonces? – le pregunto.-

Eren tallo sus ojos.- Tengo sueño ¿me cargas? – Dijo el pequeño alzando sus manos.-

¿No crees que estas ya grande para eso?- le pregunto mientras sobaba los cabellos del castaño.-

¿Quién le importa si lo estoy?.- Eren comenzó jalar su camisa.- cárgame Erwin.

¿Y si le dices a petra ella es tu institutriz .- el rubio miro el rostro cansado de Eren , el pequeño realmente tenía sueño.-

No quiero, petra es pequeña y no estaré cómodo.- Chillo el niño.- ¿por favor? – pidió Eren.-

Erwin busco un solución en el rostro de petra pero esta lo único que hizo fue asentir. Nadie rechaza un orden de los Jaeger ni importa si es un niño.- Esta bien – dijo dándose por vencido.-

Eren se tiro los brazos de Erwin mientras lo subía.- Además eres muy alto ¿podemos ir a la terraza? Allá no hace tanto ruido.-

El rubio soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras Eren se acomodaba sobre el.- Esta bien.- Dijo comenzando a caminar .-

Carla Jaeger observo la escena sorprendida desde un rincón del gran salón su hijo nunca decía "por favor" y frente ese chico se comportó , la mujer trato de recordar el rostro del chico .- Oh .. El hijo de los Smith.

¿Sucede algo Querida? .- Pregunto su esposo Grisha .-

Nada amor .. ¿Qué tal si hablamos con los Smith? – Respondió con una pregunta la mujer mientras comenzaba a caminar.-

¿Con ellos? ¿Para qué?.- Volvió a preguntar el jerarca de los Jaeger.

La mujer le brindo una pequeña sonrisa.- Simple cortesía corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>XD NUEVO FIC! Me estoy emproblemando ._. con tantos fanfic aunque ya dos estan proximos a su finalizacion :c <strong>

**:3 este fic es algo raro y algo shota uwu pero todabia no , mas adelante (?) :3 **

**Gracis por leer ¿Reviews? XD**

**(?) **habra shota :B y del bueno , pero no con un Eren de esa edad.****


	2. Chapter 2

**_Estoy inspirada asi que por lo que veo las aactualizaciones en este fic seran diarias._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>La cortesía es un comportamiento humano de buena costumbre; en la mejor expresión es el uso práctico de las buenas costumbres o las normas de <em>****_etiqueta_****_._**

Carla Jaeger era una mujer que no se impresiona con facilidad, pero este día un simple jovencito lo había hecho, Smith Erwin si no se equivocada había hecho que su hijo Eren, se comportara, algo que ella, ni Grisha e incluso la institutriz no habían logrado.

Carla camino a paso lento con su elegancia característica mientras les sonreía a cada uno de los invitados de la fiesta de compromiso, su sobrina Crysta se casaría con un chiquillo encantador, rogaba por tener vida hasta ese día , dejando el tema esa boda , aquí lo importante era Erwin , simple y llanamente lo necesitaba , necesitaba una ayuda con Eren ya que petra no ayudaba en gran cosa , la pobre siempre se miraba apurada y algo dislocada tratando de mantener y tratar de minimizar la actitud rebelde de su pequeño hijo.

¡Marian querida! – Saludo la castaña con voz suave a una mujer rubia.- ¿Cómo estás? te ves hermosa con ese vestido.- le alago-

¡Oh! Señora Carla, muchas gracias por el cumplido.- Le respondió la mujer avergonzada.- usted también se ve hermosa.

No me digas señora, Marian, recuerda que tenemos la misma edad.- Carla le guiño el ojo.-

En eso tiene razón.- La mujer se notaba algo nerviosa ya que eran pocas las veces de que los Jaeger se acercaran hablar con ellos e iniciaran conversación.-

Ernesto.- Esta ves saludo Grisha estrechando su mano con el hombre.- ¿Cómo van los negocios.-

Estables.- El hombre sonrió al igual con el cierto nerviosismo de su mujer.- aunque con algunos problemillas de contabilidad.-

¿No te dan las cuentas?- Pregunto el castaño interesado.-

No, no es eso es que me están dando de mas.- dijo el rubio en forma de chiste, llevándose como resultado una pequeña carcajada de Grisha.-

Tienes un buen sentido del humor.- Al igual que Carla, Grisha alago al hombre.-

Me satisface que piense eso.- El hombre saco un pequeño pañuelo y limpio el sudor causado por el nerviosismo.-

He notado que su hijo es una persona muy tranquila pero con un gran carácter.- Carla saco al relucir el tema que estaba rondando por su mente desde esa escena.-

El rostro de Marian se deformo del terror.- ¿ah hecho algo impropio? ¿Le ha gritado o algo le ofendió?- pregunto la mujer asustada de alguna imprudencia que haya cometido con eso.-

¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – Carla soltó una pequeña risita por la actitud de la mujer.- lo que sucede es que lo he visto hablando con mi pequeño hijo y se me ha venido una idea.

Oh... – La mujer se puso roja de la vergüenza.- ¿Qué idea ha tenido Carla?

Me gustaría que su hijo le diera clases a Eren.- Soltó Carla directamente, a ella le gustaba hablar claro y obtenía lo que quería.- si lo permiten.

¿Erwin como profesor?- Ernesto se sorprendió por la idea de la Jaeger.-

Si, hace un momento note como mi pequeño se comportaba frente a el.- Carla acaricio sus cabellos castaños.- y bueno Eren es algo – la mujer trato de busca una palabra perfecta para definir la actitud de su hijo.- algo...Alborotador y eh visto que le ha hecho caso a su hijo Erwin y bueno Eren es un pequeño diablito incontrolable ni siquiera la institutriz puede con el.- Dijo la castaña con pesar.-

B-Bueno ..- Marian titubeo razonando la idea de Carla.- me parece una estupenda idea pero… - la rubia trago ruidoso.- Erwin no sabe casi nada de etiqueta…protocolo y modales en la mesa… el solo sabe lo básico y toma clases de contabilidad.-confeso-

La sonrisa de Carla no desapareció.- ¿a quién le importa si no sabe de esas cosas? , tengo muchos libros sobre eso así que ala ves que le enseña a Eren el también aprenderá.- Insistió la Jaeger.- lo espero mañana en mi casa a las 9 am.

P-pero.- Marian trato de excusar a su joven hijo, Erwin detestaba que tomaran decisiones y menos cuando se trataba sobre él.- Querida.- su marido la interrumpió mientras le hacia una pequeña gesto con el rostro – Erwin está en su casa alas 9am.- el hombre desvivió su mirada rigiéndose a Carla con una pequeña sonrisa.-

¡Perfecto!.- Chillo Carla con alegría.- un carruaje pasara por el.- informa la mujer mientras se despedía de la pareja.- Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Suerte en tus negocios Ernesto.- Dijo Grisha estrechando de nuevo su mano con la del rubio.-

Muchas Gracias Señor.- Ernesto soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando la pareja Jaeger se alejó de ellos.- ¿Qué ibas a decir Marian?- el hombre regaño a su esposa.- ¿Qué no?, **_¡no lo siento mi hijo no puede!_** , No se les puede decir que no a los Jaeger entiéndelo querida.- Ernesto tomo algo de vino de su copa.- además esta es una gran oportunidad para que Erwin se desenvuelva entre la Nobleza y realeza y aprenda los modales de esta ¿sabes cuánto cuesta un profesor de etiqueta?- el hombre se estremeció.- ósea tenemos dinero el suficiente para alardear, además ¡son los Jaeger! No estas pidiendo un favor y tú los ibas a decir que no.-

Sabes que Erwin detesta que tomemos decisiones por él y menos una tan importante.- La rubia le arrebató la copa a su marido.- ¿Qué dirá Erwin cuando se entere? Estará furioso y no me mires a mí para convencerlo de asistir mañana a la casa de los Jaeger.- Marian tomo algo de vino.- Iré a buscarlo para que hables con él, para excusarnos desde ya con los Jaeger.- Marian le devolvió la copa.- eres un imprudente.

Ernesto hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su mujer, llevo la copa a su boca y cuando se disponía a tomar algo de vino noto que estaba vacía.- Marian….tu eres la imprudente.

* * *

><p>La mujer rubia camino por el salón lleno de personas con nerviosismo, tratando de pensar en cómo su hijo Erwin asumirá la imprudencia que había tenido su padre.- ¡Erwin! – Marian llamo a su hijo alzando un poco su voz.- ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto.-<p>

El hijo de los Jaeger me pidió que lo cargara y se quedó dormido sobre mi.- Respondió sincero el rubio menor.- ¿Qué sucede porque estas nerviosa? .- pregunto Erwin notando la actitud extraña de su madre.-

Bueno veras...-el nerviosismo de la mujer creció.- tu padre ha hecho algo imprudente.

¿Con imprudente te refieras a…? – Pregunto el rubio asustado.- Madre… ¡dime!

A partir de mañana iras a darle clases de etiqueta al joven Eren.- su padre Ernesto apareció informándole.- un choche vendrá a los 9am por ti.

¿Qué? – Erwin casi grito y algunas personas se voltearon a verlo, su madre le jalo del brazo y brindo una sonrisa falsa a las personas que se habían volteado.- cálmate y no grites aquí.- le regaño.- no me mires a mí, yo no he sido la de la idea, ha sido la señora Jaeger.

¿No le podías decir que no podía?- chillo el rubio furioso.-

Trate pero… - Marian miro a su marido.- tu padre no me escucho.

Erwin perforo a su padre con la mirada.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Etiqueta? Yo no sé de esas cosas.- reprocho.-

La señora Carla dijo que no te preocuparas de eso, ella tiene muchos libros sobre eso en su casa.- el hombre tomo una copa de la bandeja que traía uno de los sirvientes del castillo.- además ¿no te parece bien? , serás el profesor de Eren Jaeger.

Pero... – Erwin quería protestar pero su padre le interrumpió.- pero nada Erwin, ¿no ves esta oportunidad? , un Jaeger nos ha pedido un favor y nosotros que le diremos ¿Qué no? ¿Acaso el sol te está afectando hijo mío? , si le dices que no, seriamos el hazmerreír de toda la sociedad, ¿Quién desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esta?

Erwin entre abrió los labios esta vez su padre le escucharía, no le importaba que estuvieran en una estúpida fiesta.- Tú no tienes por qué tomar… -¡oh! Erwin.- Una voz interrumpió nuevamente al rubio menor.-

Carla se acercó con una sonrisa.- ¿tus padres ya te han informado sobre mi magnífica idea? – Le pregunto la Jaeger.-

Erwin reto con la mirada su padre.- Claro .A las 9 am cierto?- El rubio le brindo una sonrisa nerviosa a la mujer.-

¡Oh! ¿Entonces si aceptas? – Chillo la castaña de alegría.- ¡qué maravilla! Si, a las 9am, un coche pasara por ti, gracias por aceptar querido.- La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento sorprendiendo al rubio.-

¡Por favor no haga ese tipo de cosas!.- le dijo el rubio aun sorprendió por la acción de la Jaeger.-

Te lo mereces cariño.- La mujer le sonrió.- desde mañana te enfrentaras lo que para mí es un diablillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus Reviews y por aceptar la historia :3<strong>

**Gracias por leer.**

** :3 ¿Reviews?**

**PD: Pasense por mi otro nuevo fic xD Es un sasunaru **

**y hablando de naruto D: ¿vieron el manga?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_¿Diablillo?_**

Desde que la señora Carla se refiero así a su propio hijo lo dejo algo preocupado, vamos el chiquillo era un ángel, algo insistente pero lo era –según el.- o eso fue lo que noto cuando el chiquillo estuvo con él.

Quería levantarse algo tarde pero los nervios y la estupidez de su padre le hicieron levantarse a las 6:00 am, cuando en realidad el carruaje vendría por el a las 9:00; Algo estúpido pero se supone que el que tiene que estar nervioso era el, no su padre y mucho menos su madre.

Erwin tomo su desayuno con la más delicadeza posible, sus padres le habían pegado el nerviosismo y odiaba sentir ese retorcijo en el estómago de gran incertidumbre, eso de ser "profesor" sonaba más hacer "niñero" del Jaeger menor, y eso era una rotunda pérdida de tiempo sus clases de contabilidad eran más importante que cuidar a un niño de 8 años.

Mientras terminaba de vestirse su madre le informo que el carruaje ya estaba esperándolo, que puntuales o es que estaban simplemente desesperados.

Camino a paso rápido y subió al coche con ayuda de un soldado de la policía militar, ¿Desde cuándo se necesita ayuda para subir a un carruaje? , tal vez ala mujeres pero los hombres ¿enserio? , se acomodó en el sillón del carruaje y admiro las miradas curiosas de la gente al observarlo, mientras que su padre estaba en la entrada mirándole con orgullo – **_no es como si se fuera a casar con alguien._**-

El carruaje comenzó a andar dejando atrás su casa, en algún momento pensó que el cochero comenzaría hablarle y preguntarle algo así**_: "¿y bien muchacho como conseguiste este empleo?",_** pero le sorprendió el hecho de que el cochero ni siquiera se dirigió a él en toda la trayectoria, en poco tiempo llego a la mansión de los Jaeger.

Reconoció a petra en la entrada de la casa, el cochero le abrió amablemente la puerta y le ayudo a bajar, petra dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a él.

Bienvenido Erwin-sama.- el rubio abrió sus ojos con algo de sorpresa por la forma en que se dirigía petra hacia el.-

¿Por qué me dices así?- Pregunto el rubio mientras seguía a la mujer.-

B-bueno.- Titubeo la mujer a la vez que guiaba al Smith por los pasillos de la mansión.- ahora es parte de la familia Jaeger.

Solo seré el profesor del chiquillo.- enfatizo Erwin antes de entrar a una gran sala.-

Señor Smith por favor yo solo cumplo órdenes.- Petra continuo caminando subiendo los escalones de la gran escalera que había en el centro de la sala.- espéreme aquí, llamare al Joven Eren.

El rubio asintió, si seguía aquí en las casas de los Jaeger seria tratado como uno de ellos…aquí, en la calle y lo menos que él quería era llamar la atención, ya tenía suficiente con asistir a esas estúpidas fiesta de la nobleza.

¡Erwin-san! – Un chiquillo castaño bajo las escaleras rápidamente .- ¿es cierto que me darás clases?.

Algo así.- murmuro el rubio antes de cargar al menor.- ¿y que como estas?

Bien y aburrido.- chillo Eren.- pero ya que estas aquí no lo estaré.- el niño sonrió brindándole una gran sonrisa.-

¡Oh Erwin!.- la voz elegante de la señora Jaeger se esparció por todo el lugar.- qué alegría que estés aquí.

Señora Carla.- El rubio dio una pequeña reverencia ante la mujer.-

No me digas señora.- La castaña le hizo una seña con la mano para que tomara asiento, Eren tomo haciendo a su lado mientras lo agarra del brazo - me siento vieja cuando me dicen así, solo dime Carla.

Pero.- El rubio trato de escurarse pero la castaña le interrumpió de nuevo.-

Pero nada Erwin.- la mujer lo miro fijamente perforándolo con una mirada de **_"aquí se hace lo que yo digo"_**.-

Erwin trago ruidoso por la actitud de la mujer así que decidió pasar al tema principal.- todavía no entiendo el hecho de ser "profesor". .-

Jugaremos, montaremos al caballo.- Eren comenzó a menearse al lado suyo como si fuera un gato.- comeremos galletas y pastel de chocolate.

Hahahaha.- la mujer soltó una pequeña risita por la actitud de hijo.- no jovencito , Erwin-san está aquí para darte clases de etiqueta.

Eren rodo los ojos con fastidio.- ya se lo básico.- chillo ignorando a su madre, el niño se puso de pie y comenzó a jalar el brazo de Erwin para que lo imitara.- ¿quieres que te muestre mis juguetes?

¡EREN! – Carla grito roja de la vergüenza.- Escúchame.

Pero el niño la seguía ignorando.- Vamos Erwin-san.- Eren trataba de jalar inútilmente el brazo de Erwin, pero este lo regaño con la mirada.-

Eren.- el rubio le hablo despacio.- escucha a tu madre y luego haremos todo lo que quieras.- Erwin se acercó al odio del menor.- _si no le haces caso seguramente no nos darán galletas y eso sería terrible._

El menor le devolvió la mirada al rubio llena de terror, se volteo y tomo asiento al lado de el nuevamente.- ¿si mama?.

Si Carla fuera estado tomando agua en ese momento seguro se fuera ahogado, tantas veces había tratado que Eren le escuchara y nunca funciono, por eso necesitaba a Erwin, a ese jovencito para que su hijo aprendiera modales.

Eren, Erwin no será un amigo para juegos el vendrá a darte clases ya que te niegas rotundamente que Petra te las de.- Carla saco un pequeño pañuelo y limpio su sudor.- así que pórtate bien, hazle caso a Erwin-san.

Esto…Carla.- el rubio se dirigió nervioso a la mujer.- Tal vez no le hayan dicho pero yo tomo clases de contabilidad.

Oh si eso.- la sonrisa de Carla se desvaneció un poco.- con respecto a eso, contratare al mejor profesor de contabilidad para que te dicte las clases aquí.

¿Aquí?- repitió el rubio.- no comprendo

B-bueno veras.- La voz de Carla tembló un poco.- tal vez pienses que es un abuso de confianza de mi parte pero.. – Carla trago ruidoso.- ¿podrías quedarte a vivir aquí? – casi lo susurro.

¿Qué? – Erwin alzo tanto la voz que pareció un grito.-

¡SI! – Eren grito de alegría mientras se tiraba sobre Erwin para abrazarlo.-

Lo se lo se.- la mujer se apresuró a continuar antes que tomara la palabra el Smith.- sé que pensaras que es un abuso de confianza hacia ti pero…- Carla lo miro desesperada.- desde ayer en la fiesta note como Eren te tomaba enserio y yo que soy su propia madre no lo ha hecho.- la mujer se arrodillo frente a el.- Por favor por favor.

De profesor paso a una propuesta de vivir con los Jaeger, todo estaba volviéndose demasiado complicado, Erwin miro frente a el a la mujer rogándole, con una mirada suplicante.-

**_"no digas que sí, no digas que sí, no digas que si"_**

Está bien.- Erwin soltó de una vez esas palabras, si decía que no, seguramente su padre se lo reprocharía hasta la muerte repitiéndole miles de veces la misma frase:

**_"nadie le dice que no a los Jaeger"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lamento no haver podido actualizar la semana pasado los fics es que :B no tengo internet ni pc xD y no habia venido a trabajar por que mi jefe (mi primo) ni siquiera se animo a contestarme el mensaje que le envie e_e y yo no me como la kaki de nadie (?) xD<em>**

**_tal ves este mes es y el otro me demore en actualizar ya que no tengo pc .-. y ya me estoy artando de este trabajo :V Nunca acepten trabajar en un cysber donde de paso hayan Play station._**

**_Gracias por sus Reviews :3_**

**_s_**


	4. Chapter 4

Erwin desde pequeño se caracterizo por ser una persona tranquila y sencilla que odiaba los lujos y la atención pero desde que llego a la mansión de los Jaeger poco a poco fueron cambiando su s hábitos…. Su forma de vestir … de hablar … de andar ….. y aunque odiaba con todo su ser lo que iba a decir pero….

_**Le estaba empezando a gustar la forma de vida que tenía con los Jaeger**_

ya tenía un mes desde que se había mudado a petición de la señora Carla , a su madre casi le da un infarto cuando llego media hora después a casa en busca de sus cosas en compañía del cochero y de Eren.

Pero su padre pareció más que contento que el.

_**Si te relacionas con los Jaeger tendrás más oportunidades en el futuro**_

Las clases de etiqueta y protocolo que le estaba dando a eren también le estaban afectando a él , por culpa de esos malditos libros estaba comportándose como esos nobles de mierda , le aterraba , pero a la vez le encantaba que lo trataran como uno más , que los sirvientes de la mansión le leyeran la mente cuando necesitaba algo .. la buena comida , y más que todo .. la tranquilidad , Erwin sentía que había vivido en esa casa desde que nació , apenas tenía un mes en ese lugar y era literalmente el paraíso , al principio le preocupo la "intensidad de Eren" pero el chiquillo era un ángel con él , se portaba bien , le hacía caso , lo escuchaba y le prestaba atención …algo que el pequeño con su padres .. no hacia pero unos cuantos días después de su llegada a la casa de los Jaeger , tomo enserio su trabajo y comenzó a dictarle las clases a Eren con la ayuda de los libros que estaban en la enorme biblioteca que tenían la mansión y sin mencionar que ese era su lugar favorito.

Además la señora Carla había cumplido con su parte y habían contratado un profesor de contabilidad y finanzas para que le dictara clases , y repito , ese era el paraíso personal de Erwin y aun que sonara afeminado no existía nada mejor que tomar una taza de té con pastel en la tarde mientras eren dormía en su regazo , a la vez que el , leía uno de los trillones de libros que se encontraban en la biblioteca , Erwin se sentía más cómodo en ese lugar , que en su propia casa , pero aunque le encantaba estar así , aunque estaba en el "paraíso" , todo estaba mal.

Se supone que tendría que estar incomodo, el odiaba la preferencias, y los beneficios que se ganaban por la ayuda de otra gente (en este caso los Jaeger) el siempre quiso ganarse sus propios meritos sin la ayuda de nadie, se supone que a él nunca le gustaron los lujos y menos las fiestas y las cenas entre la realeza y nobleza y todo esto era culpa de los Jaeger ..lo estaban contagiando del estilo de vida …de un estilo de vida flojo … ósea flojo …."Flojo" no.

El señor Jaeger era una persona de admirar, el llevaba la contabilidad de todo el gobierno y está pendiente de la cosa más mínima que sucedía (cosas de las que tendría que estar pendiente el rey) , pero como la familia Reiss son una cara falsa para que la población se sintiera tranquila, aparte de eso el señor Jaeger asistía a las reuniones de las fuerzas militares que estaban cargo de Dalliz Zacklay.

**/Dalliz Zacklay es el jefe de todas las fuerzas armadas en el manga y anime de shigenki no Kyonji y también fue el juez encargado en el juicio de Eren para elegir que fuerza militar quedaría a cargo de este/**

Uno que otra vez acompaño al señor Jaeger a esas reuniones, ya que le interesaba saber cómo manejaban el uso de los impuestos de los ciudadanos en la milicia, y cuando lo descubrió noto que no era mucha ciencia era como la contabilidad básica….demasiado fácil – para el-

Erwin – el señor Jaeger lo menciono mientras tomaban la cena, Eren estaba sentado a su lado.-

¿sí? .- Dijo él mientras disimuladamente regañaba a Eren por haberse equivocado de cubierto.-

Zackley ha notado que eres bueno en las finanzas y todo con respecto a la toma decisiones, me dijo que lo ayudaste la última vez que te pedí el favor que asistieras por mí en la junta .- Grisha felicito a Erwin alzando la copa de vino a su salud .-

Erwin imito al señor Jaeger y a la señora Carla.- Fue algo fácil de manejar no fue tan complicada.

Tan modesto como siempre Erwin.- Carla soltó una pequeña risita por Erwin, el era el tipo de chico que le avergonzaban que lo felicitaran por sus avances.- Felicitaciones eres un hombre de negocios.

No tanto…- Dijo Erwin mientras agarraba la copa con algo de jugo.- todavía me falta aprender mucho más.

Y lo aprenderás.- Afirmo Grisha.- Pero se me ah presentado un problema con Zackley , quiere jubilarse y no consigo a alguien confiable para ese puesto , es un cargo muy importa , el más importante entre las murallas y estuve pensando ..- Grisha dejo la frase en el aire mientras sacudía ligeramente su cabeza .- ... Olvídenlo.

¿Qué pensaste querido?- pregunto Carla con voz suave a su esposo.-

Grisha dejo los cubiertos principales sobre el plato y miro a Erwin.- Zackley me recomendó que le diera el cargo a Erwin.

Erwin por casi escupe toda la comida que tenia dentro de su boca.- ¿yo? – repitió tembloroso.

Eren no se quejo pero se enfureció, si eso ocurría tendría menos tiempo con Erwin y entonces pregunto con disgusto sonando como si fuera una persona mayor.- ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

Carla enarco una ceja, ultima mente se sorprendía mucho por la forma en la que Eren hablaba, desde que Erwin había comenzado a vivir con ellos , El Eren que crio desapareció y se encontró con un niño totalmente nuevo con educación , Cortez , amable , ni ella reconocía su propio hijo.

Erwin solo estará ocupado por algunas horas _si acepta el cargo_ – enfatizo ella.- además sus clases de contabilidad y tus clases también lo mantendrán ocupado, tu puedes tomar clases junto con tu prima Crysta y Armin.- Dijo Carla, esperando un berroche de su hijo que nunca llego, alzo la mirada y se encontró con el hecho de que Eren había abandonado el comedor.-

La castaña soltó un pequeño suspiro.- Eren no entiende que tú tienes cosas que hacer, eres ahora una persona ocupada y lo serás aun mas si aceptas el cargo.- Finalizo Carla.-

Erwin se puso de pie.- Hablare con el .- Informo a los padres del menor mientras abandonaba el comedor.

Creo que lo estamos presionando demasiado se nota que no le gusta llamar mucho la atención.- Dijo Grisha continuando la conversación con su esposa.- Pero es un buen chico muy inteligente y siempre está al pendiente de tanto , sabe desenvolverse en este mundo aunque él lo odie.

¿Crees que lo acepte?- le pregunto su esposa a la vez que cortaba una pedazo de pastel que estaba frente ella .-

Creo que sí, no lose querida.- el castaño tomo vino de su copa.- Acepto obligado este trabajo de cuidar y dictar clases a Eren y las clases de contabilidad, si no fuera sido por la insistencia de su padre el chico no estuviera aquí, al parecer no le gusta estar rodeado de tanto lujo y ajetreos de la nobleza.

Pero las últimas semanas lo eh visto más calmado .- Dijo Carla .- la primera semana lo vi algo descolocado cuando llego a casa pero las dos últimas semanas eh visto que se siente muy alegre aquí , además que domo a Eren.

¿Domo?- repitió Grisha.- Hablas de nuestro hijo como si fuera un animal.

Y lo era.- dijo Carla con sarcasmo y burla.- Oke no, Eren era incontrolable, un niño rebelde que ni siquiera su propia madre (Carla se está refiriendo a ella misma) lo pudo controlar y ¡BOOM! En un choque de suerte conseguí al jovencito que resolvería mis problemas, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy con el. Por eso quiero que se sienta cómodo aquí en casa, para que no quiera irse jamás y que tenga controlado a Eren.- confeso la castaña.-

Querida, en algún momento el chico se quera ir .- Comenzó Grisha .- en algún momento el se enamorara , quera tener hijos , independizarse , sin vivir a la faldas de sus padres y de nosotros , quera tener una linda novia y casarse , conseguir un buen trabajo .- Dijo el castaño tratando de que su esposan entrara en razón .- ahí no podemos hacer nada , no es como si lo fueras a comprometer con Eren .- Dijo Grisha sin saber el poder sus palabras.-

Carla miro sorprendida a su esposo a la vez que una gran sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro ahí estaba la solución de su problema.- Eres un genio querido .-

Grisha concentro sus ojos con los de su esposa.- Carla…..

000

Por otro lado Erwin toco la puerta de la habitación de Eren .- ¿puedo pasar? – le pregunto con voz baja.

Eren le abrió la puerta , Erwin noto que por las mejillas del pequeño resbalaban un monto de lagrimas incontrolables .- No llores .- Le dijo Erwin a la vez las limpiabas .- Tendremos un monto de tiempo y si quieres puedes ir conmigo a las juntas. – El rubio trato de animarlo.- además tienes que socializar mas con tu prima Crysta y su prometido Armin, podrías jugar con ellos y te divertirías mucho.

Pero yo no quiero estar con ellos.- Dijo Eren aumentando su llanto.- quiero estar contigo.

El corazón de Erwin latió fuertemente._- ¡cálmate!_ .- se grito el mismo mentalmente.

El rubio enrollo al pequeño castaño en sus brazos.- todo estará bien Eren, no me iré a ninguna parte ya verás que tendremos bastante tiempo juntos, así que hazme caso y haz lo que te digo.

Eren asintió mientras se refugiaba en el pecho de Erwin.- Esta bien.

El rubio acaricio el cabello de Eren a la vez lo que cargaba y lo dejaba recostado sobre la cama, sus piro con pesadez, los Jaeger poco a poco estaban controlando su vida, no lo decía por Eren, lo decía los padres de este, le estaban pidiendo que fuera el jefe de las fuerzas militares entre las murallas, algo que le aterraba pero a la vez que lo malcomía de intriga , aceptaría el cargo ¿Por qué? Por que se había cansado de ser una persona orgullosa, de ahora en adelante tomaría beneficios que lo ayudaran con sus estudios en contabilidad.

Pero le aterraba, ahora sería una de las personas más importante de las murallas, lo único que faltara era que los Jaeger lo comprometieran con alguien.

H

* * *

><p><strong>Como han leído en fic actualizados yo Kaulitz Way actualizo por Allen, pues ella no tiene Internet y dice que sus review la hacen tener Fortaleza! Si gustan pueden pasarse por mi cuenta tengo fic yaoi y también yuri :3 <strong>

**Bye! **


End file.
